


The one where John Finds Out Sherlock is a powerbottom

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, John just lets things happen, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Sherlock, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: Based on that one Tumblr post with John and Sherlock going undercover at a gay bar. That ends in the line “john. in what universe do i look like a top?”





	The one where John Finds Out Sherlock is a powerbottom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic based on this tumblr post: http://atikiology.tumblr.com/post/157212102403/what-if-sherlock-and-john-are-undercover-in-a-gay

“I don’t know Sherlock, you do have a way of really taking control of a situation,”Said John with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He opened his newspaper to hide the fact that he was feeling slight rush of blood to his face. He wasn’t quite sure why he was blushing, but at least the blood wasn’t rushing to a slightly more complicated to explain area.

Sherlock sighed, “haven’t you ever heard of a power bottom?”

“Hmm... what was that Sherlock?” Said John trying to pretend he wasn’t listening but the idea of Sherlock being a power bottom using him like he was nothing but a living dildo was playing out in his head. He unfortunately started to feel a slight hard on developing just from the thought of Sherlock being a powerbottom. He moved the newspaper lower so that he could hide his rapidly developing hard on because his cock was a bit hard to miss. 

“John, a power bottom, a dominant bottom, a man who has sex with man who prefers to be the receptive partner, but absolutely in control,” responded Sherlock stepping really close to John. He grabbed the newspaper from john’s Lap and tossed it aside. “But your rosy complexion and noticeably hard cock tells me, you are more than aware of powerbottoms and you really like the idea.” 

John swallowed, his rather dry, he felt a slight flutter of panic as Sherlock leaned in really closely to John, stopping just short of a kiss. John trembled as Sherlock’s breath hovered over him.

Sherlock whispered into John’s ear, “do you want this?” 

“Yes, anything, I want it all,” Said John rather enthusiastically. 

“Good because we both know at this point I’m always going to take whatever you can give me,” Said Sherlock. He got on John’s lap and pressed a fairly chaste kiss against John’s mouth. He pulled back to look at John and smiled at John’s breathless expression.

John smiled at Sherlock, he tilted his head up in hopes of getting another kiss. He overjoyed as Sherlock returned to kissing him, this time it was so much harder and so muck hotter. He hissed as Sherlock deepened the kiss occasionally nipping at John’s lips. He was being overwhelmed by Sherlock who making quick work of John’s clothes, he moaned as Sherlock started licking and sucking at John’s neck, and was rather touched at Sherlock delivering a feather light kiss to the scar on his shoulder.

“This may have taken you from the war and stopped you from continuing as a surgeon but it brought you to me,” Said Sherlock before kissing John again. He pulled back and dropped to his knees, roughly pulling down John’s pants and trousers. He licked his lips at seeing John’s rather large cock, it was big, he knew he was going to struggle with this one but he wasn’t worried, he was determined. “I knew it was big, I didn’t know it was going to be that big.” He swirled his tongue around the tip, and slowly took John’s length down his throat, he tilted his head to get the full length in. It was thick and he was quite surprised with himself, he was struggling to breath and his eyes were tearing up but still he carried on. He swore it was only getting bigger, he was up for the challenge. 

John moaned and tried his best to stay still even though he wanted to thrust further but he knew that he had to play on Sherlock’s terms, because he could just feel it. John yelped when Sherlock pressed behind John’s balls to externally massage his prostate, he slumped down feeling absolutely boneless. He wanted to bury his hand into Sherlock’s hair but stopped himself. Instead he threw his hands to the chair arms, gripping the chair hard enough that his knuckles were turning white. 

Sherlock pulled off John’s cock with an audible pop, he winked at John as he took a step way to his bedroom. 

John stayed absolutely still, he didn’t want to move because Sherlock didn’t say he could. He sat there breathing rather heavily. He wanted to stroke his cock because Sherlock’s drying saliva was starting to get a little uncomfortable, yet he stayed still because he didn’t think Sherlock would like it.

Sherlock reappeared with a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms, “oh aren’t you a good soldier, waiting for me to give you an order.” He turned around, and grabbed John’s hair and guided his head till John’s face to his ass. “Come on, soldier show me what that tongue can do.” 

John shoved his tongue between Sherlock’s ass cheeks, barely hit the mark. He struggled to get deep enough. He didn’t use his hands because Sherlock didn’t say he could. He relished Sherlock’s tight grip as his face was roughly shoved against Sherlock’s ass.

“You can use your hands, soldier.” Said Sherlock with a low moan. 

John’s hands instantly flew to Sherlock’s bubble butt, and spread his cheeks, and swirling his tongue the edges of Sherlock’s asshole before shoving his tongue into Sherlock’s hole. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of Sherlock’s hole. 

“Yes, John get in there,” growled John, he grabbed the bottle of lube with his free hand and tapped it against John’s hand. “Get me ready for your big, fat cock,” he said as he let got of John’s head. 

John pulled back and poured some over his fingers and directly over Sherlock’s hole, he started off with teasing circles around Sherlock’s hole, before roughly shoving a finger in when Sherlock impatiently pushed back against his hand. As he thrust his finger in and out of Sherlock he was twisting back and forth into ever larger circles before he unceremoniously shoved a second finger in. He continued with the thrusting and swirling motions as he forced more lube into Sherlock’s hole. He smiled at all the obscene sounds Sherlock was making. 

Sherlock pulled off John’s hand and turned around. He opened the condom packet and rolled it onto John’s cock and poured some more lube over it. “Hold yourself for me.” He lowered himself onto John’s cock and gasped as he got to the hilt, he stayed still for a minute as he got used to John’s cock. He barred down on John’s cock squeezing his internal muscles around John’s cock. He smirked as John threw his head back in pleasure he took in all of John’s details, he added it all to John’s room in his mind palace. As soon as he adjusted he started to ride John at an intense bruising speed, that occasionally made John wince but Sherlock pressed on. He started to play with John nipples switching between licking them and pinching them. Sherlock smilrked every time he made John gasp and at times scream. 

John felt absolutely taken by Sherlock, all of his senses was filled with Sherlock, Sherlock, sherlock. John appreciated the feel of Sherlock’s attention on him, he couldn’t figure it what Sherlock was going to do next. He groaned as Sherlock started kissing him again, Sherlock sharply scratched his fingers against John’s back. He tended up as his orgasm started to hit him. 

Sherlock smiled and added a twisf to his hips as he went up and John’s length, occasionally swiveling his hips to hit other angles. “Come for me soldier,” he said before biting John’s neck hard enough to bruise. He was rather satisfied with himself because it would be rather hard to hide the bite with his placement, he couldn’t wait to be out in public because it was mark that said John had someone, and Sherlock was thrilled at the idea of being his someone. 

John was exclaiming a litany of praise for Sherlock, and he found the look on Sherlock’s face when he praised him to be rather endearing. He came with a rather spectacular roar and much to both of their surprise, John’s chair decided was now the time to fail them. Both John and Sherlock started to fall back and while John landed with a rather large thud. Sherlock managed to land rather elegantly straddling John’s chest. They both started laughing. John was rather uncomfortable with the chair digging into his back at weird spots, but he was rather liking this closeness with Sherlock. He let out a little laugh but that was quickly interrupted by Sherlock. 

Sherlock was still bouncing on John’s slowly softening cock, and he was amused at how quickly John shut up at the introduction of Sherlock’s continued stimulation to John’s highly sensitive post orgasm cock. He pressed on despite the fact that John started to wiggle uncomfortably under Sherlock. He started to feel really close to orgasm at this point, he reared back and started wanking away at his cock, he enjoyed the John’s rather adoring look, and he was overcome with the need to kiss him or mark him. His started to cum and he covered John’s chest with a rather spectacular amount of spunk, some even managed to John’s face, and he knew he was going to have to cum all over that face someday. “Mine,” he said as he started smear his cum accross John’s chest. He leaned over John and started kissing him again. 

John smiled as Sherlock pulled back for breath, “yours.” He moaned as Sherlock kissed him again before rolling off, and standing up. John took Sherlock’s offered hand to help get off his chair. And he place the chair back in proper order. John let himself be steered by Sherlock, into Sherlock’s bedroom. 

Sherlock maneuvered John into his bed, he took the time to strip off the rest of his clothes, he was amused that John didn’t ask the same level as nudity of him during the encounter, but that was probably because Sherlock didn’t give him permission to, next time he would have to remember to allow John to strip him as well. He got into bed and held John in his arms. He observed John as John drifted off into sleep, he saved all of John’s details from the length of time it took for John to shift into a comfortable position, to how he smelled of tea, sweat, and hospital antiseptic, to how their naked bodies slid together. He pressed a kiss into the back of John’s neck and whispered against John’s skin, “mine.” 

John shifted his hand to Sherlock’s and interlocked their fingers together, “yours.” And with that they both drifted off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me super happy...


End file.
